L'Ecole des Champions
by Tayyo
Summary: Comment deviens t-on un champion des arts martiaux, métier jusqu'alors inconnu, une petite école ouvre managé par Hercule le Champion du Monde, ce qu'il ignore, c'est que quand des centaines de guerriers sont entassés les uns sur les autres, le rêve peut vite tourner au cauchemars, pour les élèves comme pour les profs...
1. Chapter 1

_"Trunk ... Trunk ... Bon ça suffit TRUNK !"_

Décidément, cet adolescent allait la rendre folle ... Une petite maison, un enfant, un père souvent absent et un petit boulot de mécanicienne dans le centre, Bulma n'était pas de celles que l'ont qualifiés de femme ayant réussie sa vie, mais, elle s'en accommodée très peu a vrai dire. C'était une femme simple qui n'avait pas besoin de prévoir trop de chose trop organisé justement et dont la plus grande occupation était de bricoler un tas de petites choses utiles, comme ce mégaphone ultra performant...

_"TRUNK MAINTENANT CA SUFFIT TU VAS ETRE EN RETARD !"_

Et l'enfant qui sors de la porte d'en face, c'est Trunk, son adorable fils, lui même caractérisé par cette étrange couleur de cheveux gris clair qu'il 'avait en commun avec sa mère...

_"J'arrive mamaaan, mais pourquoi tu me réveilles ... aussi tôt ?"_

L'adolescent âgé de quatorze ans a peine bailla a s'en décrocher la mâchoire sous les yeux éberlué de sa mère... Si l'on peu définir Bulma en quelques lignes, c'est uniquement car son caractère et du plus banale, une mère gentil, attentionné, un peu trop protectrice mais surtout très impulsive et prompt a la colère...

_"Moooooh tu es fatigué ? Tu veux retourner de coucher ? Et bien il en es pas question! Sangoten doit t'attendre depuis Une Heure devant la maison, je croyais que c'était ton meilleur copain..."_

A ces mots, l'adolescent se réveilla immédiatement, hein ? Il est la ? Mais pourquoi ? Ah oui c'est vrai l'école... Merde merde merde, je l'avais complètement oublié celle la ... Il était quelle heure ? Sept heure, non Huit... Oui c'est ça, et les fermetures des portes avaient lieu a 8h15 ... Force était de constaté que sa mère avait raison, il allait, encore, être en retard... En quelques minutes, il avala son déjeuner, passa sous la douche et prépara son sac... Puis, il ouvrit la porte quand deux bras le serrèrent par derrière ..

_"Moooh mon fils adoré, tu vas me manquer, sois sage hein ?"_

_"C'est bon 'man, chui grand maintenant, j'ai pas besoin de câlin ..."_

En quelque gestes, Trunk se débarrassa de sa mère un peu trop protectrice a son gout et sortit... Du coin de l'œil, remarqua son père qui venait de se lever et sortait tout juste de la chambre... Puis, en remarquant son ami a la chevelure brune sur le point de partir, se reconcentra sur son objectif primordiale, 8h12, ça se jouerait a peu de chose...

"Sangoten! Sangoten attends moi!"

A ce cri, un adolescent, les cheveux incroyablement emmêlé et les yeux rieurs se retourna..

_"Bah alors j'allais partir, qu'est ce qui t'as pris de pas te réveiller plus tôt?"_

_"Roh ça va monsieur le donneur de leçon, dépêchons nous plutôt si,on ne veut pas rater le premier cours de classe..."_

Décidément, il seraient tous en retard s'ils attendaient Trunk ... En effet l'adolescent n'était pas connu pour être a l'heure, Sangohan regarda une dernière fois son frère, puis, d'un regard entendu, décida de partir devant... Premier jour de classe aujourd'hui, il ne faudrait être en retard pour rien au monde, sa mère l'avait préparé a ça depuis son plus jeune âge et ne lui permettrait pour rien au monde de rater ne serais ce qu'une heure de cours... Il faut que je vole plus haut sinon les habitants de la ville vont me voir... Tiens la, je devrais pouvoir atterrir, discrètement, le garçon piqua derrière le lycée ... 8h ... Il était en avance ... Tant mieux, l'adolescent aux cheveux bruns foncés comme son frère fit le tour du bâtiment... Il était loin d'être seul, il détailla devant lui les quelques personnes présentes, toutes portant le badge de l'école d'Hercule... Le premier était grand, d'un silhouette fine et élégante, avec de grands yeux bleus, d'une profondeur renversante. Le second était plus grand encore, et discutait avec l'autre ... Il avait de long cheveux argenté qui descendait jusqu'à sa taille et décorait son visage de deux yeux d'or... Un peu plus loin, se trouvait un autre garçons, plus grands encore, que l'homme aux cheveux d'argent et que lui même, une coupe de cheveux semblable a celle de Trunk, malgré quelques que mèches rouges rebelles et une couleur plus clair, le garçon fumait, adossé aux murs de l'internat... Puis, il se retourna, les personnes arrivaient en masse... Des yeux, il chercha son frère qui demeurait introuvable ... Puis, poussa un long soupir ... Depuis que le monde avait été débarrassé du maléfique Bou Bou, les mères des deux enfants avaient retrouver de nouvelles priorités et avait immédiatement inscrit leur fils dans la même école que Sangohan. Par conséquent, l'adolescent se faisait un devoir de veiller sur eux et le fait qu'ils soient encore en retard ne laisser présager rien de bon ... Le son des cloches interrompit le cours de ses pensées ... Les élèves de seconde année ou plus doivent se rendre vers le bureau des surveillants qui leur distribueront le matériel nécessaire pour l'année. Quand aux nouveaux de première années veuillez rester dans la cour quelques instants je vous prie... Tant pis petit frère, tu vas devoir te débrouiller sans moi ...


	2. Chapter 2

_"Mais je t'avais dit que c'était pas la, Trunk, Trunk tu m'écoute ?"_

_"Oh ça a, je t'aie dit arrête de râler, on dirait un bébé!"_

_"C'est de ta faute, on va encore être en retard."_

Putin y a trop d'immeuble dans cette ville... Cela allait faire une demi heure qu'ils étaient partis et évidement, ils étaient perdus... Sangoten imaginait déjà, l'école, et ce qu'il s'y passé, son frère allait le tuer... Rooooh ça suffit, l'adolescent, dans son élan, se stoppa, puis, resta bouche béé.

_"Mais qu'es que tu fais encore?"_

_"Trunk, c'est pas ta maison las bas?"_

Le garçon aux mèches argentées resta abasourdi, il tournait en rond... C'était donc ça, et il n'avait pas fait le quart de chemin, pire, ils avaient reculé! D'un air géné il regarda son ami...

"Bon bah, au moins on est plus perdu..."

_"Trunk? C'est ... Ooooh mais c'est pas vrai! Tu sèches maintenant, Trunk vient ici tout de suite!"_

Bien évidement, le jeune homme ne l'écouta pas et fila sans demander son reste...

_"Vient Sangoten, partons d'ici avant de se faire gronder, tu vois, c'était mieux d'être perdu."_

Ah enfin, le lycée... Les deux enfants atterrirent dans la cour, évidement, personne. Trunk examina un a un les bâtiments. Il y en avait un a un étage, ce devait être le gymnase, en sortait des élèves, il ne fallait pas rester la, le jeune enfant tira son compagnon sur le coté, derrière le bâtiment d'un étage également, qui selon Trunk, devait être la cantine, tiens, il avait faim. Non, non, ce n'était pas le moment, d'autant plus que si jamais Sangoten sentait cette délicieuse odeur de pâtes a la carbonara, il n'allait pas se gêner a rentrer en cuisine. Le garçon au kimono orange s'arrêta, et commença a humer l'air... Ce n'est pas le moment, Sangoten, ne pense pas a ton estomac, pitié sinon on est foutu. Heureusement, un bruit attira leur attention. Les élèves venait par la!

_"Dis Trunk, peu être que c'est ceux de notre classe."_

Non, ce n'était pas eux, ils étaient trop grand. Bizarrement, l'adolescent regrettait de ne pas avoir suivi son frère. Avec lui, il aurait été a l'heure, et aurait même pu, être en classe a l'heure qu'il était. Trunk l'entraîné ailleurs, encore... Ils étaient a présent devant un grand bâtiment a plusieurs étages.

_"Aller, monte sur mes épaules et dit moi ce que tu vois ..."_

L'adolescent obéi, et, sans tenir compte des jérémiades de son ami, grimpa, debout, sur ses épaules. Il y avait une salle de classe, un a un, il détailla chaque visage, il devait avoir leur age, oui, ce devait être le tableau. Il était noté deux nom, mais il ne pouvait les lites a causes d'un cactus insolite qui bloquait son champs de vision. Enfin, il se tourna vers le professeur. Cheveux bruns, un visage fin, raide, avec un nez pointu caché par une paire de lunette rectangulaire qui lui donnait un air sévère. Seuls les quelques mèches rebelles d'une étrange couleur jaune lui donnait un air plus détendu. Sangoten regarda encore les autres enfants qui étaient la, un petit garçon aux cheveux verts, un autre blondinet, une petite fille qui avait les cheveux de couleur étrangement rose, ils avaient l'air sympa. Sangoten tourna encore son regard sur l'assistance et remarqua une jeune fille en retrait, elle avait de longs cheveux noires qui devait lui descendre jusqu'aux hanches. Elle avait de fin sourcil de couleur identique et un haut blanc neigeux. Son coup était décoré d'un pendentif magnifique ornée lui même de ce qui semblait être un rubis. Enfin, il y avait ses yeux, ses yeux verts émeraudes, profonds, rieur et triste, mais agité par un sentiment d'amusement. Il regarda l'étiquette qu'elle avait mise sur le bord de sa table, elle s'appelait Alice, Alice Hodrey. Soudain, elle tourna le regard vers lui et fixa Sangoten. Que... qu'elle était cette sensation qu'il ressentait au niveau de son ventre, il en avait connu des maladies, sa mère lui avait même souvent répété qu'il en mourrait, de sa passion pour la nourriture, qu'il héritait de son père, mais cette maladie la, il ne l'avait jamais ressenti. Est ce qu'il allait mourir ? Puis, il s'aperçu que la fille cherchais soudainement a lui faire comprendre quelques choses, ces yeux roulait vers lui, puis le tableau, puis lui, puis le tableau. Sangoten tourna la tête et se retrouva nez a nez avec le professeur qui tendait la main vers lui.

_"Ah Ah Ahhhhhh"_

Badabam, les deux adolescent se retrouvèrent emmêlé par terre.

"_Aie ouille! Dis tu pourrais prévenir avant de me tomber dessus!"_

_"C'est pas le moment, vieeeens!"_

A peine Sangoten avait trié qu'une main plongea vers Trunk depuis la fenêtre. Surpris, l'adolescent esquiva, et d'un vieux réflexe, shoota dans cette main opportuniste. Puis, se rendant compte de son erreur, se dépêcha de rejoindre son camarade. Pfff et dire qu'il ne l'avait même pas entendu ouvrir la fenêtre, quel nul! Les deux complices firent le tour du bâtiment jusqu'à en trouver la porte, ils entrèrent et, cherchèrent leur salle, C'était la A.008. Ils toquèrent et tombèrent nez a nez avec leur ami.

_"Je suppose que vous vous appelez Trunk, et Sangoten? Très bien messieurs, vous saurez, si vous aviez denier arriver a l'heure qu'un point du règlement stipule que chaque heure de retard et qualifié de deux heures de colles, étant en retard de 30 minutes cela nous fait une heure de colle. De plus, pour ceci (il montra le bleu énorme dont Trunk l'avait gratifié au coude), je penses qu'une deuxième heure fera l'affaire. Rejoignez vos place en silence, Trunk tu te mettras côté de Mlle Hodrey, quand a toi Sangoten tu te met a côté de Mr Tendo."_

**Pensée Interne : Sangoten**

Et bien on avait particulièrement raté notre but, Trunk et moi, et aussi celui de nos mère a savoir faire un entrée discrète. On avait réussi en deux heures, a s'attirer les foudres de Mr Doji Sama, notre prof principal. Celui ci nous avait collé deux heures et en prime on avait réussi a s'attirer le regard de tout les curieux de la classe. M'enfin, la journée n'était pas totalement perdue, j'ai fais la connaissance de Yu Tendo et ses amis, ils sont plutôt sympathique je dirais. Pendant que notre prof de discipline littéraire nous explique la victoire d'Hercule sur Cell, rien que ça... Évidement nous on avait pas nos mots a dire, mais de toutes façons je ne dirais rien, s'il savait que c'était mon frère qui nous en avait débarrassé, il fermerait rapidement sa bouche.

_"Yu-u, Gogo, le prof te parles la en fait, et réveilles toi!"_

_"Ce que tu dis est juste ridicule."_

_"Comment me parlez vous Mr. Atsuka ?"_

Mais je lui aie rien dit, je parlais a Yu, évidement, toute la classe me regardait bouche bée... Trunk était mort de rire et Yu se faisait une joie de l'imiter.

"Euh excusez moi monsieur, ce n'était pas a vous que je parlais..."

_"Et Insolent En Plus De Ça ?!"_

La, je venais encore de dire une grosse connerie, j'étais cuit, direction le proviseur. Mais je préférais ça au sourire sadique que me réservait le prof.

_"Et bien je vois que comme n'importe quel cancre qui se respecte, on ne prends pas la peine d'écouter le professeur dès le premier jour de classe ?"_

_"Mais j'écoutais monsieur"_

Merde, pourquoi j'ai dis ça moi, décidément j'avais le chic pour me foutre dans de beaux draps.

"Alors de quoi parlais je?"

_"De la victoire de Grand Hercule sur Cell..."_

Mon ton était blasé et je l'étais, il pouvait pas nous lâcher avec ce tissu de bobards? Je le regardais, et il n'avait pas l'air content...

"Ne pensiez pas vous en tirer comme ça vous serez tout de même coller une heure de plus, samedi matin, et sans votre compagnon bien entendu, en disant cela il fixait Trunk...

_"Monsieur, c'est pas juste, il a répondu correctement..."_

Qui a parlé ? je devins rouge, et en me retournant je découvris Alice qui était debout...

_"Et bien mademoiselle Hodrey vous avez de la peine pour votre petit ami?"_

Je devais être plus rouge encore, si c'était possible, et elle semblait mal a l'aise mais ne fléchit pas et défiais notre professeur.

_"Très bien, pour commencer vous allez vous asseoir, baisser les yeux et ensuite seulement, vous allez accompagné votre petit ami aux heures de colles."_

Oh non, la fille qui comptait le plus pour moi s'était fait collé a cause de moi? Mais qu'est ce que je penses moi, je ne l'aimes pas, d'ailleurs j'ai jamais été amoureux donc comment ça pourrait être de l'amour, je suis vraiment fatigué dis donc. Je lui lançais un regard d'excuse mais elle me souris et je rougis de plus belle... Décidément, cette journée était prometteuse ...

**Pensée Interne : Alice Hodrey**

Mais qu'est ce que je déteste ça, les filles qui passent une heure devant le miroir des vestiaire alors qu'on va en cour de sport.. Heureusement elles sont pas toutes comme ça, la jeune Titi par exemple, la ptite génie de notre classe qui a deux ans de moins. C'est une fille adorable. Elle fait preuve d'une maturité exemplaire presque tout le temps, oui parce que la elle est entrain de tenter d'escalader la fenêtre...

_"Tu veux que je t'aide Titi ? Pourquoi tu fais ça?"_

_"Ah merci Alice, bah rien il fait trop chaud et je suis trop petit pour ouvrir."_

Ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile, c'est vrai qu'elle est petite, un mètre vingt tout au plus, comme ça, voila. Ouh il fait froid. Je frissonne, j'ai froid.

_"J'espère qu'on va pas faire sport dehors c'est un mauvais plan. Dis Kenra, ça te dit pas de sortir de ce nid de folles."_

Elle, s'est mon autre amie, Kenra Trusdey, bon, on se ressemble pas vraiment, la ou j'aime la musique, le karaté et la gym, elle préfère se maquiller, parler des garçon et faire de la danse. Mais je la comprends, sa beauté n'est pas moindre après tout. Et puis, je sais pas pourquoi, ça colle entre nous.

_"Oui ça va j'arrive, tu ne changeras donc jamais..."_

_"Pas plus que toi ma chérie."_

On rie, ça n'as rien de drôle pourtant, et Titi est un peu largué, mais c'était devenu un rituel entre nous, de se tacler amicalement.

"Bon tu viens les garçons vont sortir des vestiaires ..."

_"Elle ne changeras donc jamais."_

Mais bon, elle a faux, ce qui ne m'étonne pas vu le temps qu'elle a mis pour se maquiller, les garçons sont déjà la, impatient de faire leurs preuves.

_"Très bien vous êtes tous la? Je vais vous expliquer ce qu'on va apprendre cet année, en premier lieu, les arts martiaux, en second lieu, les arts martiaux et euh quelqu'un pour répondre ?_

Je regarde, amusée, tout le monde lever la main.

_"Personne, eh bien tant pis je vais vous le dire, en dernier lieu on étudieras les arts martiaux, mettez vous par deux."_

Je cherche Kenra mais elle est déjà partie, elle s'est mise avec Trunk évidement, qui tente désespérément de lui expliquer qu'il est avec Sangoten. Celui ci a l'air un peu largué d'ailleurs. Bon, je me met avec Titi. Les binômes se sont formé mais évidement, on est impairs, trente et un, et celui qui reste et Sangoten, quelle idiote j'aurais due me mettre avec lui... Mais qu'est ce que je dis moi encore ?

_"Bon très bien tu vas venir avec moi mon petit, démonstration. Frappe moi le plus fort possible..."_

Sangoten le regarde, étonné, mais qu'est ce qu'il attend, il a l'honneur de se battre contre le champion Hercule et il attend...

_"Mais, monsieur, je veux pas vous faire du mal"_

On rit, il est un peu naïf dis donc... Mettre au tapis Hercule, manque pas de culot, lui même est plié.

_"C'est pas grave, c'est pas grave..."_

Alors, il frappe. Aaaaaah, mais, mais, c'est lui qui a fait ça. Je le vois, même pas étonné, le regarder. Pendant qu'Hercule est au l'autre bout de la pièce, ce garçon et bizarre, et puis, il me rappelle quelqu'un.

_"Monsieur ça va ?"_

Ouf, il est pas blessé... C'est un peu con de perdre un prof aussi vite... Tiens, lui aussi semble le reconnaître. Peu être que tout deux se connaisse.

_"Bravo je pensais pouvoir me mettre a mon plus faible niveau mais tu m'as bien envoyer au tapis... Bien je vais tourner si tu veux bien, tiens toi las bas, tu veux bien remplacer Sangoten, il a l'air épuisé..."_

Évidement, il parle a Titi, pourquoi ça tombe toujours sur moi?

_"Bon maintenant entraînez vous"_

Je regarde Sangoten, il a l'air fort. Il salut, je salut et on commence.

**Pensée Interne : Sangoten Atsuka**

Pourquoi je tombe sur elle, comme par hasard... Mais elle a l'air pressé d'en découdre, on salut et on commence. Elle a l'air confiance, est ce qu'elle est plus grande que moi? Bon, sa garde est bien fixé, j'espère qu'elle connait pas toutes mes astuces. Le brise Garde 1 pour commencer. Elle me regarde étonné et je cours. Mon poing passe sous sa garde et l'éclate en remontant, puis je la frappe d'un coup de pied et elle vole un peu plus loin... J'ai dut lui faire mal...

Mon grand-Pére me disait souvent, si vous rencontrez une fille, il faut être gentil avec elle. C'est même la première chose que j'ai dit a Bulma.

Papa ... Ca veut dire que je dois pas frapper fort? Elle a l'air d'avoir mal.

_"Ca va Alice?"_

Ouh je l'avais cherché celle la, jolie technique, je me retrouve a terre, et elle son pied sur moi... Alors, j'esquive et me relève, puis on recommence, je pars ses coups, plutôt facilement... Je l'envoie encore a terre, et elle fait de même. On était ex-aequo, même si je ne donnais pas mon maximum. Aie, je me retrouve encore au sol et elle m'immobilise, je sens son souffle chaud sur mon visage, je rougis et en oublie de résister. J'ai perdu ? Trunk semble encore plus surpris que moi. Il rit ... Il a pas tord, parce que lui a déjà finis son combat depuis dix minutes...

_"Alice je peux me battre contre toi, t'es forte si t'as battu Sangoten"_

_"Elle m'as pas battu, je me suis."_

Oh non faut pas que je dises ça. Mais Trunk a la beauté et elle va finir avec lui. Je veux paaaas. Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça? Zut elle a accepter, et ils se battent. Bien que Trunk s'amuse en fait, il l'as mis au tapis, encore, mais elle se relève. Il me regarde et ris en me faisant un signe de cœur. Je rougis, je en suis pas amoureux d'elle, il ment. Il l'as immobilisé. Mais le prof nous appelle, il organise un tournois en tirant au sors les participants. On est 16 a participer. Moi, Trunk, Alice, Yu, Titi, Kenra et les autres je ne les connais pas. C'est moi ou Kenta boudes, mais je le comprends, j'aurais pas aimé ne rien faire. Mais les adversaires ne sont pas a la hauteur et on se retrouve a 8 en quart de finale, moi contre Kenra, Titi contre Alice, Trunk contre Kun et Yu contre Kyo...


End file.
